


You're the place I call home

by PlatinumSoul



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSoul/pseuds/PlatinumSoul
Summary: He always admired that fool, as much as he recklessly charged into battle, chasing his back and guarding it just became something so normal in his daily life that he considered it as essential as breathing by now.





	You're the place I call home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time writing a fanfic ever. This is probably going to be badly written, but I always welcome constructive criticism as long as is in a polite manner. If you somehow enjoy it, don't doubt to leave a comment as it would make my day knowing someone liked it. Have in mind that English is not my first language, so punctuation and grammar might be off a little. There's spoilers all the way to episode 327 so read at your own discretion.

It felt terribly cold somehow inside of the spacious spaceship that captain Shokaku was lending the seventh division, Abuto looked wistfully to Kamui’s sleeping face laying in a bed in the room they were both occupying while he was sitting in a chair next to him. He started to think somberly to all the events that had transpired in Rakuyo the last day. All the exhausting events he witnessed and took part in took a big toll on him, he was sure at one point that Umibozu wouldn't make it through it nevertheless he did all he could to keep him alive. He can't even imagine what would have happened to Kamui if Umibozu had really died, he doesn't want to imagine how more broken his commander could have become if he had lost another member of his family.

Despite all that Kamui says, Abuto has always been able to tell that deep down he still cares about his father and sister, that's why even if he didn't have a chance at winning Abuto tried to do something against Utsuro and even against Kamui himself when he lost himself to his Yato blood. It pained Abuto greatly seeing his commander like that, his usual smile when he fought which was his pride and joy was then replaced by a tormented expression at the possibility of killing his esteemed subordinate and close friend. 

Abuto then began to question when he started to care so much about his moronic commander, while he usually considered Kamui a bothersome presence most of the time he couldn't deny to himself that he was greatly fond of him and would follow him to the end of the world if he had to. He always admired that fool, as much as he recklessly charged into battle, chasing his back and guarding it just became something so normal in his daily life that he considered it as essential as breathing by now.

He's almost sure it was at the end of the events at Yoshiwara when his feelings of admiration for Kamui turned into longing affection which raveled him into a lovestruck fool. Abuto went from being content to just watch his commander’s back and make sure he doesn't cause his own death to not being able to imagine his life without him and wanting to embrace him as if his life depended on it. When he held back fighting Kagura due to her reminding him so much of Kamui making him unable to not hesitate at all in that battle making him realize how much it would emotionally hurt to fight seriously against him. 

Then his feelings got reaffirmed when after accepting that he would die by Kamui’s hands for not having the strong enough resolve to kill his dear friend’s sister, his commander actually helped him walk. Kamui told him he wanted Abuto be there with him and help him become the pirate king, then Abuto thought while holding onto Kamui’s shoulder hearing him ramble about fighting even stronger opponents that this moron was the one he had fell in love with and he would risk his life in order to keep seeing him smile. He felt surprised knowing he was actually satisfied with that. Later he wonders how would Kamui would react if he found out about the feelings he now harbors towards him. Abuto would be torn inside if he destroyed their already existing bond by telling his commander he's in love with him so he thinks keeping it to himself would be the right move to make.

Then he thought back to when they visited Kada in her cell after she tried to seize control of a certain town in Earth, there Kamui brought up that Abuto had his eye on her a while back which Abuto noticed it was before he realized his feelings toward his commander. He thought Kamui hadn't noticed back then but he even commented on it all the while Abuto became annoyed at his commander bringing up the subject after all this time so he brushed it off and started bickering with Kamui about gaming consoles. That's when they met the purple haired samurai named Takasugi Shinsuke who Kamui saw as a worthy opponent and immediately took interest in him. Then the Harusame elders betrayed them and send Takasugi to kill Kamui and exterminate the seventh division. 

As expected, the moron survived as he should furthermore Abuto wouldn't forgive him if he did although he still had an execution pending. Abuto gathered all their allies and comrades in his best efforts to go save the person he fell in love with and while he was flooded with relief after seeing Kamui was fine there was also a tinge of disappointment that it had been Takasugi who had been the one to help the moron and was now fighting at his side instead of himself. Later he found out they would be allying with the Kiheitai and Kamui became the new admiral of the Harusame, he just sighed tiredly as he felt there would be a lot of trouble to come soon.

The day to go back again to Earth had arrived where they would help the Kiheitai to kill the shogun and destroy the bakufu. Abuto had stayed behind in their ship when Kamui went with Takasugi to greet Hitotsubashi Nobunobu, he understood those two were the leaders of this alliance but he couldn't help to feel uneasy that Kamui was there without him in case some problem arose. Later when the plan took place on the ship that the shogun was supposed to be in was where he and Kamui encountered a cop with hazel like hair and the eyes of a killer who the moron had the desire to fight immediately and rushed to the enemy ship. 

After the fight had concluded Abuto while annoyed but used to the moron’s antics just crouched next to him and scolded him about being more careful and told him that he almost said goodbye to a pain in the ass although he obviously didn't mean that. Kamui just looked at Abuto in a disengaged manner and turned around throwing the metal pipe that had been stuck on his abdomen toward the seemingly defeated policeman but got a sword swung at him in return which landed close to Abuto right before Kamui said his parting words to the Earth’s cop. 

Later on he went ahead along with Takasugi to the Iga ninja Village without telling his commander since he didn't want to bring the idiot after how many injuries he had gotten and possibly get even more hurt in the next fight. The Hattori Zenzou guy turned on them and made their ships explode right when they arrived at Iga. The place where Abuto’s ship crashed was none other than where the Shogun was along with Kamui’s sister, the silver haired samurai and the glasses boy from Yoshiwara. Abuto started fighting ninjas one by one taking them out swiftly, until the leader Momochi Rappa appeared and while it took more of him to defeat her than others he ripped her head off and walked to where the rest of his division was battling. It turned out that the head he was holding was just a robot that did not belong to one of the three leaders of Iga and it happened to explode while he was holding it causing his prosthetic arm to get destroyed in the process. 

That gets him in a bad mood since he still hadn't finished paying for that arm going all out on two ninja that were in front of him while he shouted “Do you people have a grudge against my left arm or something” in frustration. After the fight ended he was unsatisfied with not being able to fight the bunch who call themselves Yorozuya especially since he assured them he wouldn't hold back this time but there was be no opportunity to prove that. Abuto also failed to keep them from going against Takasugi since that was his main duty and he still feels indebted to him in a way after he helped Kamui from not being executed when they allied together not too long ago. Abuto later found out the Harusame had attacked the seventh division in space and Hitotsubashi Nobunobu had turned on them which made the Tendoshu and Tenshouin Naraku try to eliminate all who oppose them in one fell swoop. He went back to their ship with the rest of the seventh division members, then waited for Kamui at the entrance to come back. The minutes felt eternal, his worry increased the more time it transpired until an hour passed and Abuto’s heart dropped the moment he could faintly see him drenched in blood and then another pang on his chest occurred when he saw Takasugi was holding onto the idiot’s side and that was when it hit him  
Oh I'm jealous

All of a sudden he woke up from his trip down memory lane by Kamui moving loudly in his sleep. Abuto had noticed recently that he got enthralled just looking at Kamui’s face as if it was the most gorgeous sight he's ever seen. He wishes he could hold the moron’s hand while walking next to him every day feeling his rough but somehow warm palms.

Looking at Kamui now all beat up made him feel utterly distressed despite knowing that if he kept resting the moron would be back to normal the next day due to the Yato's enhanced healing process. Abuto leaned closer to Kamui and took some hair away from his forehead and caressed his cheek. At that moment Kamui’s eyes slowly opened and Abuto grabbed the side of the bed instead hoping he didn't catch the way he was looking at him. 

“Abuto?” asked the still drowsy Kamui  
“Hey, commander you finally woke up. You were unconscious for a few hours, I had expected you to keep sleeping until tomorrow” said Abuto carefully. Kamui was looking at him in a different way than usual, there was a gleam of warmth in his eyes that made Abuto’s heart race. Kamui then faced down with his hair hiding his eyes and said “Thank you….for everything you did for me today. You didn't have to but still tried to protect me and my family which I did not deserve”

Abuto was just speechless and stayed immobile for a few seconds, he hadn't thought of what he did as something special but it was unthinkable for him to not have done it. When stopping Kamui from killing his own father and sister, he knew his commander would regret it deeply if he went through with it and would hurt him in many ways afterwards. Abuto’s body had moved on its own when the moment came to save his precious superior’s sense of self and had been ready to give his life to him if he wasn't able to stop him. Abuto then visibly smiles, insanely glad that both Kamui and himself were still alive and able to talk like this.

Abuto then commented “Raise your head, commander. While you were even more of a handful than usual today, I did that because I wanted to but if it makes you feel better then it's the fault of both of us. So stop looking so depressed already, you idiot. It doesn't suit you”  
Kamui looked at him at that, and looked relieved after hearing those words. But got tense once again which was rare for the cheerful Kamui to stay like that for long, the moment Abuto opened his mouth to ask what was wrong.  
Kamui changed to a sitting position and spoke up with a barely audible voice “So, Abuto there's something I have wanted to tell you for some time now but I think this is as good time as any I guess”. Abuto just looked confused, completely unaware of what was going on in Kamui’s head but nodded anyway to let him know he could continue.

“I might like you as more than a close friend, I’ve been feeling that way for some time now. When my Yato blood took over my body, I couldn't see anything. I felt trapped inside my own mind, and it was like someone else was controlling my movements. Then I heard your voice telling me to smile and I could see you for a few moments before I blacked out again.”  
Abuto was just silently listening to this, not knowing how to react and still not processing the first part of Kamui’s comment. All these months trying to keep his feelings hidden just for the person of his affection to be feeling the same way, this was too good to be true.  
Kamui continued, oblivious of Abuto's overwhelmed state of emotions. “ You have stayed with me throughout all these years and I know it can be tiring to be with me. But even through lonesome days, you were always there. No matter how many times I hurt everyone, you were always there” 

They both stayed quiet for a few moments assimilating the situation, Kamui looked away from Abuto now and the latter was just deep in thought trying to figure out if this was real. He came to the conclusion that Kamui must really good at masking his emotions sometimes, and now a feeling of pure contentment filled his mind. This means he could be honest about his romantic feelings towards Kamui and didn't need to hide it anymore or pretend he didn't care as much for the moron. He sighed loudly as if a heavy load had been lifted from his shoulders, and then started laughing wholeheartedly.  
That made Kamui finally look at him again first in puzzlement then started to glare in annoyance misinterpreting the reason of Abuto’s reaction. 

Abuto then calmed down and said “Sorry, Commander. I couldn't help myself, but this means I didn't have to worry all this time about you finding out that I'm a love struck fool for you”. He finished with a smile.  
Kamui’s face lit up at that “Then that means you feel the same way? You love me even after all I've put you through? Even if I acted like...like an senseless guy today?”

“Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Even with all your imperfections and absurd attitude that is how I fell in love with you and I don't want anyone else. The way you are it's fine, despite how much I complain I wouldn't have you any other way. You're an idiot and I'm the bigger idiot that will never leave your side whether you want it or not”  
Kamui then flashed his usual smile but with a different feel to it, there was pure happiness in it.

Abuto couldn't hold himself anymore and asked “Can I kiss you?”  
Kamui just blinked and simply nodded. Abuto then started getting nervous, it had been more than eight years since he last kissed somebody. What if he messed up and Kamui got disappointed? He couldn't have that, so he wouldn't take any risks and go for something safe. Abuto then leaned in and grabbed Kamui by his shoulders while he kept getting closer to his lips which he may or may not have stared at them several times before. Their lips made brief contact with each other and they felt rough and chapped but incredibly sweet and pleasant like the excitement before a battle or the giddiness of seeing Kamui's face every morning knowing he was still there. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Abuto pulled away and opened his eyes. Then reluctantly asked “How was it?”.

“Just like I imagined, but even better somehow”, Kamui responded nonchalantly.  
Then added “Can we do it again?”.  
Abuto was very tempted to say yes, but ended up saying. “Not until all your injuries are healed. After that. I'll kiss you all you want, commander”  
Kamui then frowned and said “Fine. Also you can just call me Kamui when it's the both of us, Abuto.”  
Abuto was really used to calling his commander but then smiled teasingly and commented “Well, Kamui I would appreciate if you didn't get clingy with our dear friend Takasugi”  
At that Kamui chuckled and responded “Oh actually I ended our alliance with Shinsuke after I paid my debt I had with him since we first met. I was just interested in him as a fighter to see how strong he really was”.  
Then he grinned and started teasing him “Why the interest in that, Abuto? Were you by any chance feeling jealous?”  
Abuto then looked away “I wasn't, you idiot. But it's never bad to be cautious around someone as dangerous as him especially now that you said we are no longer allies with the Kiheitai”. Shit, the moron is more perceptive than usual is what Abuto thought but tried not to let it show in his face. 

“Whatever you say, Abuto” ,said Kamui with an even bigger grin in his face.  
Abuto could get used to this, not much would change except that they could demonstrate their feelings to each other more openly now with no fear that the other would reject them. Then Kamui started talking about how he was starting to get hungry and began rambling about food.  
Abuto just stared affectionately at him, then he just reflected into all that had just happened and was amazed at how the guy that he had been following loyally for years and in love with him for months had returned his feelings. At that moment only one thought crossed his mind. Kamui, you're the place I call home now.


End file.
